Saviours
by ajfankeith
Summary: Aaron is distraught as he believes that Jackson is dead; but Jackson's 'plan' has failed.
1. Chapter 1

Saviours – Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I am not connected to Emmerdale and its characters, which belong to ITV

Chas was worried. Something had been going on at Dale Head, but Aaron was being his usual secretive self. She knew it must be big; as the bigger the problem, the more uncommunicative Aaron became. Of course, she could never have known just how huge the deal was; Aaron had entered into a pact with Jackson and Hazel to help Jackson end his life.

Paddy was surprised to see Chas turn up, unannounced, at Smithy Cottage. He could tell that she was troubled and knew that Aaron must be at the heart of it. "What's wrong?" he asked, guessing what the answer would be.

"It's Aaron," Chas looked really shaken, "I've just seen him run down the street like the devil himself was chasing him! I'm sure he was crying! What's going on, Paddy?"

"Don't ask me! You know as well as I do that Aaron doesn't talk to anyone! I've had a feeling that something's wrong, but it's no good asking him anything; you know that!"

"I'm fed up with this!" Chas suddenly turned angry, "I'm going down to Dale Head to get some answers!"

"I'll come with you."

Before they even left Smithy Cottage, they heard the sound of a siren outside and went to the door to see what was happening. An ambulance flew down the road and pulled up outside Dale Head. They hurried down towards the scene just in time to see Jackson being stretchered out to the ambulance, accompanied by a distraught looking Hazel.

"What's happened?" asked Paddy as he approached.

Hazel looked at him; she was as white as a sheet and looked as if she had been crying for hours, "He's had a bad turn, that's all," she said, defensively, "I've got to go, sorry!"

Paddy and Chas watched her climb into the ambulance with her son and the vehicle raced off towards Hotten.

"Well," said Chas, "I'm off to try to find Aaron..."

"No need," Paddy interjected, pointing up the road to where Aaron and Adam were walking towards them. Chas ran to intercept them; and could see that Aaron looked very upset.

"What's wrong?" Chas asked.

Aaron brushed past his mother without saying anything and headed for Smithy Cottage.

"Aaron!" Chas bellowed at the top of her voice.

"He's really upset!" Adam stated the obvious.

"Do you know what's the matter with him?" asked Paddy.

"I don't know if I should say this," Adam looked unsure of himself, "but he's blaming himself over Jackson."

"Blaming himself for what?" Chas was confused.

"For killing him!" Adam wondered if he had said too much.

"What?" exclaimed both Paddy and Chas together.

"Jackson's not dead!" Paddy said in a concerned tone, "He's just gone off in an ambulance; why is Aaron saying that?"

"Search me!" Adam shrugged, "You'd better ask him."

xxxxxxxxxx

Back in Smithy Cottage, Paddy and Chas tried to coax Aaron out of his room. They cajoled, they pleaded and finally, after about half an hour, a distressed looking Aaron emerged and sat at the kitchen table.

"Well," Paddy said quietly, "are you going to tell us what's going on?"

"Jackson's dead!" Aaron's tears threatened to fall again, "I killed him!" Aaron put his hands in front of his face and let out a sob.

"But Jackson's not dead!" Chas tried to reason with her son, "We saw him going off to hospital with Hazel, just before you appeared with Adam."

Aaron looked at Chas in disbelief, "Hospital?" he said, as if he had never heard of one before.

"Yes," confirmed Paddy, "he looked in a bad way; but he was still alive!"

"I've got to go there! I've got to see if he's alright!" Aaron jumped up and made for the front door.

"Hold on!" Paddy followed him, "I'll take you."

The three of them arrived at the hospital and made their way to the visitors' area where a worried Hazel was sitting. She looked tired and drawn, as if she had not had a good night's sleep in a very long time.

"How is he?" asked Paddy as they approached.

Hazel looked up, her expression betrayed the fact that she had been deep in thought and had been interrupted, "What? Oh, hello! He's being taken care of, they told me to wait here." Hazel shot a glance at Aaron and a wordless communication passed between them.

"Did he take a turn for the worse?" asked a concerned Chas.

"We'll know more when they come out again," Hazel was being non-committal.

Paddy and Chas decided to get drinks from a machine; they offered to get Aaron and Hazel some liquid refreshment but both refused. After they left, Aaron sat down next to Hazel and spoke to her, "I'm sorry I legged it! What happened?"

"It's OK, I don't blame you. That was a very brave thing you did; giving him the drink. I let him down." Hazel looked close to tears.

"I'm not brave! But, I don't understand," Aaron was still confused by what had happened; "I thought I'd killed him! But he's still alive; was he wrong in thinking that the drugs would do the trick?"

"I don't know. Just after you ran off, he was sick; brought it all back up again. I dread to think what the doctors will say when they examine him. They'll know we gave him the drugs."

Aaron turned pale, "So, I'll be done for attempted murder!"

"No, it was assisted suicide; at least, it would have been! Anyway, I'll say it was me that gave him the drink."

"But, Jackson will probably remember what happened! Supposing he tells the police that I gave it to him?"

"We'll have to cross that bridge when we come to it. I don't think he'll say too much about it; not after keeping it a secret all this time."

"But it's no secret now is it? Everyone will be asking questions; what are we going to tell them? I've already said that I thought I'd killed him! How am I going to explain that?"

"Don't worry, we'll say we made a mix-up with his medication and he had an overdose."

"Sounds like you've thought about it, long and hard," Aaron was a little relieved that Hazel was holding things together, for both their sakes.

xxxxxxxxxx

Aaron entered Dale Head with mixed feelings. Jackson was back in his bed and still disappointed that his plan had come to nothing. Aaron was pleased that Jackson was still alive to tell the tale; but he was sad that Jackson still wanted to die. The fact that the police had bought their story about the mix-up in the medication was scant consolation.

"How are you feeling?" asked Aaron as he approached the bed.

"How do you think?" Jackson sniped back.

"Sorry! Just asking!" Aaron did not know why he was apologising; just for enquiring about his boyfriend's welfare.

"No, I'm sorry!" Jackson suddenly realised he was being too harsh, "You've done nothing but support me. You've done everything I asked of you."

"Well, at least you're still here. I know it's not what you wanted, but I'm glad I've still got you here to talk to."

"I should have realised I'd throw up after taking that stuff! I've looked online; apparently they give you another drink beforehand when they do it at the clinic in Switzerland, so that you can keep the poison down."

"Are you still going on about topping yourself?" Aaron turned angry, "It didn't work; get over it!"

"Aaron, this changes nothing! I'll just need to be a bit more thorough next time!"

"Next time?" Aaron looked at Jackson in amazement, "How can there be a next time? They insisted that Joe returned to be your carer after what happened; you won't be able to try it again with him watching you like a hawk! Anyway, I'm not going through all that again; and your Mum bottled it last time; she won't be able to help you; so you're stuffed mate!"

"But Aaron, please! You know I can't live like this!" Jackson looked close to tears, "You loved me enough to help me the last time; and I'm truly grateful for what you did for me. Why won't you help me this time?"

"I can't do it Jackson! Do you have any idea how I felt, thinking I had killed you? Now I've been through it once, I know I can never do it again; not ever!"

"If you won't help, then I'll have to find another way," Jackson looked at Aaron, hoping that he could get him to comply with his wishes; but the anger and hurt in Aaron's eyes was clear to see.

"I can't be doing with this!" Aaron scowled and headed for the door, "If you won't give life another chance...for my sake, then I'm out of here!"

Jackson grimaced as the door slammed. He called Aaron's name, but knew that his attempts to call his boyfriend back were futile.

xxxxxxxxxx

Aaron was in turmoil. He loved Jackson, but his boyfriend was refusing, point blank, to meet him half way. He believed that, if only Jackson would give it time, he might feel differently about life. Aaron threw himself into his work at the garage; determined to keep his mind occupied with other things. But, in his quieter moments, thoughts of Jackson still seeped back into his mind like a relentless tide lapping at the shore.

Jackson tried time and time again to call Aaron on his mobile; but it was obvious that the young mechanic did not want to answer. He did not blame him; he had obviously pushed him past his limit. But he had still not given up on trying to make Aaron see things from his point of view. He decided that he would go and see Aaron at the garage next door and asked Joe to put him in his wheelchair so that he could pay his boyfriend a visit. Joe offered to accompany him, but Jackson insisted on going by himself.

Aaron had just jumped into a van to move it out of the way, off the forecourt. He reversed towards the road, but slammed the brakes on when he felt a thud as he hit something behind him. Jumping out of the cab, he was not prepared for the sight before him; Jackson's wheelchair was over on its side with Jackson still in it!

"Jackson! Oh my God!" Aaron screamed in sheer terror as he rushed to his boyfriend's aid. Jackson was lying unconscious; still strapped into his overturned chair. Aaron immediately pulled out his phone to call an ambulance. He sank to his knees and stroked Jackson's face, "Jackson, can you hear me? I'm so sorry! What have I done?"

The tears rolled down his face as he prayed that his beloved Jackson would be alright...


	2. Chapter 2

Saviours – Chapter 2

_DISCLAIMER: I am not connected to Emmerdale and its characters, which belong to ITV_

Aaron was in the waiting room at the hospital when Hazel arrived. As soon as he saw her, he started to weep openly, "I didn't see him! I didn't know he was there!"

Hazel sat next to him and, seeing how upset he was; put her arm around his shoulders to comfort him, "Just calm down love."

"It's all my fault," Aaron sobbed, "I thought it was clear behind me; he must have come out of nowhere!"

"How is he?" asked a worried Hazel.

"I don't know. He was unconscious when we arrived in the ambulance. They whisked him away somewhere and told me to wait here. That's all I know."

"Well, he's in good hands! We'll just have to wait!"

"It's ironic, isn't it?" Aaron was beginning to feel better, just having Hazel to talk to, "I refused to help him take his life; and then I end up running him over!"

"Perhaps he thought it would be easier if it happened by accident," Hazel said.

"What?" Aaron looked shocked, "You don't think he did it on purpose, do you?"

Hazel suddenly thought about the words that she had just spoken, "No, of course not! He wouldn't want you blaming yourself; he loves you too much to do that to you."

"He doesn't love me enough to stay with me, does he?" Aaron's hurt expression almost moved Hazel to tears.

"Oh, Aaron! He loves you so much; I know my son and you are his world, believe me! It's just that he doesn't seem to be able to cope with being the way he is now."

Just then, a middle-aged doctor appeared and spoke to them, "Are you here with Jackson Walsh?"

"I'm his Mum and this is his boyfriend," Hazel answered for both of them, "how is he?"

"Well, the good news is that he's come round," answered the doctor.

"Thank God!"

"He was lucky," explained the doctor, "His right arm is badly bruised, but no broken bones. I suppose being strapped into his chair saved him from a worse injury. You can see him now."

When they set eyes on Jackson, lying in his hospital bed, it brought back so many painful memories for them both; the train crash and the poisoning. Both of them felt like dissolving into tears, but they put on a brave face for Jackson's sake.

"Hello sweetheart, you've been in the wars!" Hazel said, as she kissed her son's forehead.

"Jackson! I'm so sorry!" Aaron was in danger of losing his composure.

Jackson was eager to put Aaron's mind at ease, "Don't be sorry. It was my fault! You know what I'm like in that thing; Lewis Hamilton's got nothing on me!"

Aaron was amazed that Jackson was making light of the situation. A little smile crept across his face as he realised that Jackson did not hold him responsible; but he still felt uncomfortable about the situation. "I didn't see you!"

"Stop beating yourself up!" Jackson smiled at Aaron.

"Anyway," Hazel decided to change the subject, "did they say when you can come home?"

"Well, they've given me a brain scan; and, amazingly, they found one!" Jackson chuckled at his own joke, "They're keeping me in overnight, but; all being well, I should be home tomorrow! That's if they can find me another chair while my one's in dry dock!

xxxxxxxxxx

Aaron and Hazel arrived at the hospital early the next morning, hoping that Jackson would soon be able to return home. However, they were both shocked when they walked into his room to find an empty bed. They immediately searched for a member of the medical staff to find out where Jackson had gone. A young nurse explained that Jackson was being examined and asked them to wait in a small room reserved for visitors. After an anxious wait, a doctor entered the room; the same middle-aged man that they had seen the day before.

"I have some news for you," the doctor said, "Jackson was complaining of pain in his injured arm so we've been doing some tests, in view of his condition."

"Pain in his arm?" Hazel looked at the doctor in disbelief, "But, how is that possible?"

"It seems," the doctor continued, "that Jackson's latest accident has jolted his spine and he's regaining some sensation in his upper body."

Hazel and Aaron looked at each other and could not stop the tears from rolling down their cheeks; this was the best news that they had heard in months.

"So, does that mean he'll be able to move again?" Hazel was hoping that her son would be able to live a normal life once more.

"It's early days," the doctor replied thoughtfully, "we don't know if this is a temporary thing or not. Don't get your hopes up just yet, but I've known this sort of thing happen before. The spine is very complex and nothing is ever absolutely certain; but the signs are encouraging."

After the doctor left the room, Aaron and Hazel hugged each other out of sheer joy. At last, there was light at the end of the tunnel.

They could not wait to see Jackson again and they hurried to his room as quickly as their legs would carry them. Jackson was in bed and grinned when he saw them approaching. They both kissed him in turn and sat by his bed smiling back at him. "Look!" Jackson said excitedly; and, with a supreme effort, he raised his left hand about an inch off the bed. It was the smallest movement for most people, but to the three of them, it felt like Jackson had just climbed Mount Everest! They shared a special moment together; all three of them with tears of happiness rolling down their grinning faces. Aaron put his hand on Jackson's and his boyfriend looked him in the eyes, "I can feel you! I can't tell you how much I've wanted this!"

Hazel put her hand on his other arm but Jackson let out a little cry of pain.

"Sorry!" Hazel apologised, taking her hand away again.

"It's OK," replied Jackson, "that arm is still sore; but I don't mind the pain!"

"You're a hard lad, you!" joked a grinning Aaron.

"You know what I mean!" Jackson replied, "After not being able to feel anything; even soreness is welcome!"

xxxxxxxxxx

After a few days in hospital, Jackson was allowed home again as long as he kept up his physiotherapy. Things gradually started to return to the way they had been before, with Joe being employed as a carer and Hazel living in; except now Jackson's outlook had changed.

At Dale Head, Jackson was on his bed while Joe was giving him a massage.

"You're wasted being a carer," quipped Jackson, "With your talents; you could rent out your services as a masseur. You'd make a fortune!"

"Just count yourself lucky I don't!" replied Joe, "You'd never be able to afford me!"

Jackson laughed; he had been at such a low ebb and now he had something to live for again. The sensation was returning to his upper body and his arms.

Joe placed a rubber ball in Jackson's fist and told him to squeeze it. He had done this before and could feel the strength returning every time he tried. It was slow progress, but he was determined to regain the power that he had lost. He wanted it for himself but also for Aaron; he loved the lad with all his heart and wanted to repay him for his unwavering devotion. He also hoped and prayed that, one day, they could rebuild their physical relationship. It would seem such a simple ambition to most people; but Jackson felt that he was reaching for the moon!

Aaron sat in his room, dwelling on recent events. On the one hand, he could not be happier that Jackson was returning to fitness after all that he had been through; but on the other hand, he still had his inner demons; which were telling him that he was to blame for Jackson's predicament. He loved Jackson but he hated himself; and a nagging voice would not let him rest; Jackson would never be safe with him around, it would be better if he left him!

With a steely determination to tell Jackson how he was feeling, Aaron approached Dale Head and ran into Joe, who had just finished his shift with Jackson.

"Hi, Aaron!" Joe said, cheerily.

"How's the patient today?" enquired Aaron.

"Oh, you know Jackson!" Joe replied with a smile, "He wants results yesterday! I keep telling him that it will take time, but he's impatient. I can understand it, but he can drive you mad sometimes!"

"Tell me about it!"

"I'll see ya!"

"Yeah, thanks Joe!"

Jackson was sitting up in bed when Aaron arrived, "You've just missed Joe," Jackson informed Aaron.

"No I haven't, I just bumped into him outside. He told me that you've been giving him a hard time!"

"It's all lies you know! I never complain!"

"I'll take your word for it!" Aaron sat down on the chair next to Jackson's bed.

"You OK?" Jackson saw the concerned look on Aaron's face.

"Yeah...well, no, not really. Jackson, have you ever thought about what your life would have been like if you had never met me?"

"What's brought this on?"

"I can't help thinking that you'd be OK. I'm bad news; always have been."

"I can't believe you're saying this!" Jackson looked shocked, "You know how I feel about you! I would never have had these wonderful feelings if we had never met."

"Yeah, but was it worth it? If you hadn't met me, you'd have never had those accidents, or wanted to end it all. You'd still be in one piece!"

"You don't know that! I believe in fate; maybe all this was meant to happen. If I'd met someone else, or even no one else; I still could have ended up like this!"

Aaron was not convinced; and his tears started to fall, "No, I don't think so! I've done this to you; you'd be better off without me!"

Jackson had a look of total disbelief on his face; he looked into Aaron's blue eyes, not knowing how to respond to his boyfriend's statement.

Aaron rose to his feet; he bent down to kiss Jackson. "I'm sorry!" he said softly, before heading for the door.

"Aaron wait, this is madness!" Jackson cried with total desperation in his voice; he watched in a blur of tears as an equally teary Aaron left Dale Head.


	3. Chapter 3

Saviours – Chapter 3

_DISCLAIMER: I am not connected to Emmerdale and its characters, which belong to ITV_

Hazel rushed down the stairs in a panic; she had heard Jackson call out and was worried that he may be in pain. As she approached his bed, she realised that he was crying.

"What on Earth's the matter? Are you hurt? Where's Aaron?" she asked.

"He's gone!" Jackson gulped between sobs, "He's walked out on me!"

"What!" Hazel looked on; riveted to the spot, "Why has he done that?"

"He reckons he's a jinx; that I'll never be safe while he's around. He blames himself for everything that's happened to me."

"That's ridiculous!"

"You know that; I know that, but try telling that to Aaron!"

Hazel embraced Jackson; she cuddled him and tried to comfort him. Like mothers the world over, she wanted to take her offspring's hurt away. "There-there sweetheart, I know he loves you; I expect the shock of knocking you down has just hit him and you know Aaron, he'll bury his head in the sand rather than face up to the situation. He'll come round."

Jackson was soothed by Hazel's words, but he had been shaken by Aaron's sudden, unexpected change.

xxxxxxxxxx

Paddy could see that Aaron was very upset on the younger man's arrival back at Smithy Cottage.

"What's happened now? Is it Jackson?" a concerned Paddy enquired.

"I don't wanna talk about it," answered Aaron in his usual brusque manner.

"You could at least tell me if Jackson is OK," Paddy would not let it go and decided to brush aside Aaron's stand-offish attitude.

"Yeah, he's OK."

"Then why are you so upset?"

Aaron really did not want to air his feelings; but he knew that his surrogate father was one of the very few people that he could confide in. "I've told him it's over!" he blurted out.

"What!" Paddy could not believe his ears, "I don't understand!"

"Paddy, think about it. Since he's been with me, he's had nothing but bad luck! It's all down to me; I've nearly killed him three times already!"

"OK, stop right there!" Paddy, for once, was being forceful and assertive, "Yes, he's had some bad luck, but you are not responsible for that; you've had bad luck too. Jackson needs you, especially now he's getting better. Now you've got the chance to turn your luck around...together. I know how much you mean to each other. You still love him, don't you?"

Aaron, still with tears in his eyes, nodded his silent agreement.

"Well then," Paddy continued, "Go and tell him that; at the end of the day, that's all that matters."

"But I don't want him to come to any more harm, Paddy. I want him to have a good life."

"He will...as long as he's with you! I know Jackson, he'll never be happy without you; and I know you'll never be happy without him. Stop being so defeatist and go and stand by your man!"

Aaron would never admit it, but Paddy was right. He simply said, "Thanks, Paddy," and headed out of the door again towards Dale Head.

As he walked down the street, Aaron was kicking himself, metaphorically speaking, for being so stupid. He knew that every word that Paddy had spoken was true; he could not be happy unless Jackson was too. He knocked on the door of Dale Head.

Hazel opened the door and eyed him suspiciously, "If you've come to put the boot in again, you can turn right around and head back home!"

Aaron looked sheepish, "I'm sorry, I know I'm a complete prat! Please let me see Jackson, I want to talk to him."

Hazel knew that there was no point in trying to stop him, so she stepped aside to allow Aaron access to her son's room. As he nervously entered, he looked straight at his boyfriend, lying there like a wounded man; his eyes were red and puffy from crying and the sight broke the young mechanic's heart.

"Jackson, I'm so sorry!" Aaron launched himself at his boyfriend and scooped him into his arms, "I didn't mean what I said earlier; I was being a total moron. I just don't want any more bad things to happen to you; I love you!"

"I know you do," Jackson replied, "You cared that much about me that you would have given me up...if you felt that you'd be a danger to me. After all that we've been through, I can't blame you for having a wobble!"

Aaron pulled back so that he could stare into Jackson's big brown eyes, both lads were weeping.

"Can you forgive me?" Aaron was hoping that he had not messed things up; like he had so many times in the past.

Hazel used her discretion and excused herself; heading upstairs to give the boys some privacy.

"There's nothing to forgive!" Jackson managed to squeeze Aaron's hands in his own, "Listen Aaron, I know where you're coming from; but I don't want you to blame yourself for all my troubles. I want us to be together come what may. I'm going to fight to get better, but it will be a hell of a lot easier if I've got you by my side, giving me all the incentive I need. I love you too, you idiot!"

They kissed...a long, lingering kiss that sealed the bond between them.

Aaron broke the kiss and held his forehead against his boyfriend's, "I'd never leave you, not after all you've done for me; you're my saviour."

"I don't know about that, but you can be my saviour from now on. I need you!"

"You've got me! Always! I promise."

They kissed again and Aaron held on to Jackson as if his very life depended on it.

xxxxxxxxxx

Hazel came downstairs the next morning to find Aaron curled up with Jackson in the bed; both of them were sleeping soundly. She knew that Aaron was still there as she had not heard him leave the previous evening and she also knew, deep down, that the couple would make up again. In fact, they had talked into the small hours and fallen asleep in each other's arms. Although she had doubted Aaron in the past, his devotion in these past few months had been beyond question and she was confident that, despite his faults, he truly loved her son. She stood for a moment, smiling as she took in the sight of them lying there together; so peaceful and content. But then, she began to feel a bit like a voyeur and decided to head back upstairs and let them wake up in their own time.

Aaron was the first to rouse; he let his eyes focus and realised where he was. He looked at Jackson's face, just inches from his own and let out a little sigh. He had promised this man his love and support, no matter what; and he knew now that he would never go back on that. He had feared that he would be bad for Jackson; but he was determined, from now on, only to be good for Jackson.

His boyfriend awoke and looked at the beautiful blue eyes before him; eyes that still made his heart skip a beat whenever he first saw them.

"Morning!" Jackson said, his own brown eyes twinkling in the early light.

Aaron replied with a quick kiss on the lips.

"Did you sleep OK?" Jackson asked, "This bed is a bit of a squeeze for two!"

"You know me," Aaron replied, "It would take a bomb to wake me up!"

"True!" Jackson laughed, "Listen Aaron, I'm sorry that I can't...you know!" Jackson was referring to the fact that he was still unable to make love to his boyfriend.

"It's OK, I understand. I'm just glad that we can be together...like this. At least you can feel me with your hands again. The rest will come in time; there's no rush."

"But I want so badly to be able to be a fully functioning man again; I feel I'm letting you down; that you'll end up leaving me if I can't..."

"Ssshhh!" Aaron put his finger to Jackson's lips, "It doesn't matter! I've told you I'll never leave you and I mean it. I'll stand by you, whatever it takes. I do love you, you know, you Muppet!"

Jackson was touched and his eyes began to moisten; he leaned into the kiss that Aaron offered him, "I love you too."

"Well, I'd better get up before I get a crick in my neck!" Aaron said before reluctantly climbing out of bed. He pulled on some clothes and headed for the stairs, just as Hazel was coming down them.

"Oh good, you're up!" Hazel said with a grin, "What would you like for your breakfast?"

Aaron could not help but smile; he had feared that Hazel would give him a hard time after the previous day's events, but she had obviously decided to forgive and forget, for Jackson's sake.

xxxxxxxxxx

It was a sunny Sunday and the lads decided to go for a walk. After putting Jackson into his wheelchair, Aaron pushed him along the street. The chair had large wheels which could be propelled by the user; but Jackson was still getting his strength back in his arms so Aaron did most of the work. The village was quiet, they did not see anyone as they made their way out into open countryside; obviously most of the inhabitants were still at home or in church.

As they reached a little lay-by about half a mile out, Jackson asked to stop to take in the view; although his real concern was for Aaron, pushing him all the way.

"It's a pity I still haven't got my old chair," said Jackson, "Then you wouldn't have to work so hard!"

"Well, it is kinda my fault that you haven't got it! This is payback time!" Aaron joked.

Jackson smiled but then turned thoughtful and serious, "Supposing this is it? Supposing I never get any better? I could still be in a wheelchair for the rest of my life; you could be wheeling me around for years."

Aaron crouched down in front of Jackson, facing him; and took his hands in his own, "Then that's what I'll do! I want to be with you always, I'm not going to let a chair come between us!"

"You're such a special person, Aaron, you know that?"

Aaron blushed, "I'm nothing special!"

"Oh yes you are! The way you've coped, the way you've stood by me. Most people would have bailed; but you've soldiered on regardless. I didn't know it was possible to love anyone the way I love you!"

Aaron leaned forward to share a kiss with his boyfriend. He did not need to respond with words; Jackson understood his feelings perfectly.

"I'd better take you back," Aaron said, gently stroking Jackson's stubbled cheek, "Your Mum will kill me if your dinner spoils!"

"She's cooking enough for the three of us; probably more than enough, knowing her!"

"That's one good thing; your Mum is a better cook than mine!"

"I don't know," Jackson laughed, "Chas does a mean sausage and mash!"

"Don't forget the baked beans!" Aaron joined in the laughter.

As they made their way back towards the village, Aaron felt a warm glow inside. Yes, he would have preferred Jackson to be back to the way he used to be, physically; but just to be with him was more than enough. Things could have turned out a lot worse; and he was really thankful that he still had Jackson in his life.


	4. Chapter 4

Saviours – Chapter 4

_DISCLAIMER: I am not connected to Emmerdale and its characters, which belong to ITV_

"...seventeen...eighteen...nineteen..." Jackson was concentrating hard as he lifted the dumbbells to his shoulders, making his biceps bulge as he pumped iron.

Aaron entered, wearing his overalls as he was on a short break from working at the garage next door, "Wow! Look at you; Mr Muscle!" he quipped.

Jackson relaxed and smirked at Aaron, "Turning you on, am I?"

Aaron crossed the room to kiss his boyfriend, but then wrinkled his nose, "Not smelling like that you're not! You're all sweaty! Didn't you shower this morning?"

"Doh! I've been working out, you div! I'm hardly going to stay deodorant-fresh, am I?"

"Where's Joe, anyway?" Aaron enquired.

"He slipped out on an errand."

"Are you sure you should be exercising if he's not here to supervise? You haven't even got Hazel here to keep an eye on you as she's not back until tomorrow."

"I'm only lifting these," Jackson held up the dumbbells to show Aaron; "I'm not doing a full gym workout! Anyway, he said it would be OK as long as I don't overdo it."

"Well," Aaron wore a concerned frown, "just make sure you don't; I know what you're like!"

"Yes coach!" replied Jackson, cheekily.

"That looks like thirsty work! Fancy the pub later?"

"Yeah; as long as you're buying!"

"Tightwad!" Aaron kissed Jackson as he prepared to return to work, "And make sure you hit the shower before you come out with me, or I'll have to disown you!"

"Awww...you love me really," Jackson fluttered his eyelashes, making Aaron smile; he loved it when his boyfriend was in a playful mood.

xxxxxxxxxx

The Woolpack was busy that evening. Aaron had been hoping to have a quiet chat with his boyfriend, but there was very little chance of that happening with Paddy, Rhona, Pearl, Adam and Chas, among others, all wanting to know how Jackson was progressing with his recovery. Like Aaron, Jackson just wanted to chill with his partner; but he was touched that so many people were genuinely concerned for his welfare and he counted himself fortunate that he had so many friends in the village.

After a couple of hours, when all the fuss had died down, the couple finally managed to get some time to themselves.

"Are you staying tonight then?" asked Jackson, already knowing the response he would get from his boyfriend.

"Yeah, of course! I just wish we could share the same bed."

"I know. But my single bed isn't ideal for two, plus that mattress on the floor can't be as comfortable as your own bed; are you sure you wouldn't rather be at home?"

"No way!" Aaron looked slightly taken aback by Jackson's suggestion, "You know I want to be with you."

"I know, babe; and I want to be with you too. Shall we head back now?"

"Are you tired?" Aaron was concerned that Jackson was feeling alright.

"Well, I am a bit, to be honest."

"Let's get you home," Aaron pushed Jackson's chair towards the door as all their friends bid them goodnight.

As they made their way back to Dale Head, they could feel the cool evening breeze wafting over them.

"It's your birthday next week," Aaron said, "Any idea what you want?"

"A private jet, a Rolls Royce and; oh yes, a diamond-encrusted watch!" Jackson said with a glint in his eye.

"I'm being serious!" Aaron chastised him, "I don't know what to get you."

They stopped outside Dale Head and Aaron moved in front of Jackson.

"I don't really want anything!" Jackson replied, looking straight at his boyfriend, "I've got everything I want...he's standing right in front of me."

Aaron bent down to kiss Jackson on the lips. Jackson was surprised at Aaron's display of affection, being in the open air; not that there was anyone around to witness it.

"What was that for?" Jackson asked.

"Because I love ya!" Aaron smiled, "Can't I give my boyfriend a quick snog when I feel like it?"

"Don't worry, I'm not complaining," Jackson licked his lips, "Why don't we continue this indoors? I know the moonlight is very romantic, but it will be a bit warmer in there!"

"Come on then, Grandad!" Aaron giggled, breaking the mood.

Once inside Jackson's bedroom, Aaron pulled the blinds to shut out the gathering gloom of evening.

"Shall I help you to bed...Jackson!" Aaron turned and suddenly froze as he could see that his boyfriend was in distress; pain was etched across his face.

"My back!" yelped Jackson, "God! I've never felt anything like it! Aaarrgg!"

As quick as a flash, Aaron phoned for an ambulance.

"They're on their way, babe," Aaron crouched and put his hands on Jackson's legs, wishing there was something he could do to take the discomfort away; but he knew that all he could do was wait for professional help.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Aaron?" Jackson said softly, as he came round in a hospital bed, with his worried boyfriend sitting beside him.

"I'm right here, babe," Aaron squeezed Jackson's hand tenderly.

"What happened?" asked Jackson.

"Seems the muscles in your back went into some sort of spasm; they did say what it was called but I can't remember; anyway, you've been sedated to ease the pain. Does it still hurt?"

"Not so much," Jackson reassured his lover, "It feels like I've been trampled by several horses, but it's not as bad as before. I'm sorry if I scared you!"

"Don't be daft!" Aaron pulled Jackson's hand to his lips and kissed it, "It's not your fault; I'm just relieved that you are safe!"

"I've got a funny sensation in my legs; like pins and needles!" Jackson's tone was a mixture of amazement and delight, "Oh God! I've got feeling down there Aaron!"

"I can't believe it!" Aaron's tears welled up and he squeezed Jackson's thigh, "Can you feel that?"

"Yes, Oh God, Aaron, yes!"

"I'll call a nurse!"

A short while later, Hazel found Aaron sitting on a seat in the corridor, outside Jackson's room. She sat on the seat beside him.

"I got your message; I got here as soon as I could!" Hazel sounded breathless as if she had run all the way from Emmerdale to Hotten, "How is he? Why are you out here?"

"They're just doing some tests, so they asked me to wait outside," Aaron looked at Hazel; he could not wait to tell her the good news, "Jackson's getting the feeling back in his legs!"

"What? Oh my God!" Hazel put her hands to her face and started to cry.

"That's why they're looking at him now. I think they want to know if he's got any movement. Before I came outside, they were asking him if he could wiggle his toes."

"...and could he?"

"Well, I saw his big toe move; I wouldn't call it a wiggle, but the way Jackson shouted I thought he'd just won a marathon!"

"Oh, he must be so relieved, bless him!" Hazel tears were still flowing, "We've all been praying for a miracle; it looks as if our prayers have been answered!"

"Don't get your hopes up too much," Aaron was being cautious now, "We don't know how much he can do yet."

"But this is just the incentive he needs; I know my boy, if there's a chance he can get back on his feet, he'll fight tooth and nail to achieve it," Hazel used a handkerchief to wipe her eyes, "Look at the state of me, Jackson will tease me something rotten if he sees me like this!"

"I'm sure he'll make allowances, just this once!" Aaron smiled.

"You're a good kid at heart, Aaron," Hazel looked at her son's boyfriend fondly, "I can see why Jackson loves you."

"Shut up!" said Aaron, looking bashful.

"No...credit where credit's due; I've always been quick to criticize you in the past, but you've come a long way; I'm really rather proud of you, you know!"

xxxxxxxxxx

A few days later, Jackson was once more back in his home at Dale Head. He was overjoyed that the feeling was returning, slowly, to all his limbs and body. He still found movement difficult and had been told by the doctors that he should not expect to run before he could walk; but now he had hope that he might, one day, return to his old self. Aaron was almost bursting with happiness that his boyfriend seemed to be on the mend; and Jackson was so in love with the young mechanic that he sometimes thought that he would be able to fly, let alone walk! He was also more than happy that he was getting sensation back in his loins; and was looking forward to resuming intimate relations with his lover.

It was Tuesday evening; two days before Jackson's birthday, and Aaron had just helped Jackson into bed. He made a move to climb onto the mattress on the floor, but Jackson stopped him. "Why don't you join me...in here?"

Aaron looked at Jackson steadily, "You know why; it's not very comfortable for two people!"

"Please, Aaron, I want to hold you and make love to you!"

"What?" Aaron could not believe his ears, "You mean..."

"Yeah!" Jackson replied with a big grin on his face, "I've got sensation down there too! Come on."

Aaron did not need asking twice; he pulled back the top sheet and climbed into bed with his boyfriend. "Let's go carefully; I don't want to hurt you!"

"You're so beautiful, Aaron, I love you so much!"

"I love you too, babe!" Aaron kissed Jackson passionately and put his hand down to his partner's crotch and immediately felt the evidence of Jackson's arousal.

"I've waited so long for this!" Jackson sighed.

"Me too!" Aaron replied, as he nuzzled Jackson's neck.

After all the months of waiting and longing; their sex was off the scale. They kissed, caressed and fondled each other, hour after hour; long into the night. They were finally able to demonstrate their passionate love for one and other in the most intimate way possible and it brought them both untold joy.

They eventually fell asleep in a tight embrace. Aaron was first to slip into unconsciousness as Jackson gently stroked his cropped head. Aaron slept like a baby in Jackson's arms. Jackson gave his boyfriend some little, feather-light kisses on his head as he slept; then snuggled down to drift off to sleep himself. He had never been as happy as he was at that moment.

xxxxxxxxxx

The next morning, they were eating breakfast when Aaron decided to make an announcement, "Keep your weekend free," he said, with a grin.

"Well, it's not like I've got a very packed social calendar!" replied Jackson, "Why, anyway?"

"We're going away for the weekend!" Aaron stated, matter-of-factly.

"Where?" Jackson was intrigued.

"A little cottage in the lakes; it's all booked!"

"But..." Jackson was about to make enquiries about wheelchair access.

"No buts," Aaron cut in, "If you're worried about the chair; then don't be! It's adapted for wheelchairs. This is my treat, for your birthday!"

"Oh Aaron," Jackson was welling up, "You are so thoughtful sometimes."

"Well, I didn't know what to get for your birthday...plus, it's a celebration, isn't it. You're getting better!"

Jackson had another question, "But how are we going to get there?"

"Cain's letting me borrow a car."

"But, Aaron, this is all too much; you can't afford it!"

"Yes, I can. I've saved up a bit these past few months; and I want to make this birthday special for you. I really let you down last year and I want to make it up to you."

"Come here!" Jackson said, taking Aaron in his arms, "You've more than made it up to me these past few months. You don't have to do all this!"

"But I want to; I'd do anything for you...anything!"

Jackson kissed Aaron passionately. His boyfriend had finally turned into the wonderful young man that he always knew he could be; and it filled him with love and pride.


	5. Chapter 5

Saviours – Chapter 5

_DISCLAIMER: I am not connected to Emmerdale and its characters, which belong to ITV_

Thursday August 4th, 2011, the birthday that Jackson once thought that he would never see! Just two short months previously, he had come so close to ending it all; yet now he had everything to live for. He was slowly regaining the use of his limbs and he had the love of his one and only...Aaron. He thought of Aaron as his saviour and it was true that his boyfriend's support was giving him the will to get better.

Opening his eyes that morning, Jackson wondered where Aaron had got to at first. Then he remembered that it was his birthday and he guessed that Aaron was planning something special. Just then, Aaron came bounding down the stairs with an envelope in his hand.

"Happy birthday, gorgeous!" Aaron said as he gave the envelope to Jackson and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"What's this?" Jackson was dumbfounded; Aaron had bought him a card!

"Look, you know I'm not very good at the whole card and present thing!" Aaron looked embarrassed and Jackson had to smile; he understood perfectly and it gave him pleasure to see Aaron reacting in that way; it was part of Aaron's make-up; it made him the person he was; the person he loved. However, nothing could have prepared him for the words that Aaron had written in his card as he read them:

"To my Jackson, you know how difficult it is for me to show my feelings, so I'm gonna write 'em down and hope they don't sound too soppy! When I thought I'd lost you, I thought my life was over too; and when I found that you were still here with me, I knew that we'd both been given a second chance. So here it is: your birthday; I'm so happy to be able to say that! You have given me much more than I could ever repay, but I'll spend the rest of my life trying! You took me from a lonely place, I was so frightened and in denial and not sure who I was and you showed me it was OK to be true to myself; you saved me and brought me safely home. I love you so much, my special man. My love is yours forever, Aaron xxx"

Jackson was so choked up that he could barely speak; he looked at Aaron with tears in his eyes and said, simply, "Thank you!"

Aaron, on seeing that Jackson was close to tears, said "You soft lad!" before planting another kiss on Jackson's trembling lips. He broke the kiss and said, softly, "We'd better get you ready! We've got a spot in the Lakes waiting for us!"

"I thought we were going for the weekend!" replied Jackson, "It's only Thursday!"

"It's a four day break; Thursday to Sunday. I wanted to surprise you on your birthday!"

"What am I going to do with you?" Jackson asked, with a grin.

"I dunno! But I'm looking forward to finding out!" Aaron was pleased that his boyfriend was enjoying his birthday so far!

xxxxxxxxxx

"OK, we've just passed the 'Red Lion' pub, so we've got to look out for a turning on the right now, to Beckindale Farm," Jackson had the directions in front of him in the passenger seat and was navigating for Aaron.

"There it is!" Aaron sounded excited as he saw a sign pointing towards their destination, and he steered the car down a narrow lane which lead to the farm that Jackson had just mentioned.

"This is a proper tarmac road," observed Aaron, "I was expecting an old, rough farm track!"

"As long as we're not staying in an old, rough house!" Jackson quipped; they both laughed.

After a short distance, they spotted a farmhouse and, a just beyond it, a modern, brick-built bungalow with a concrete ramp leading to the front door. They pulled up outside the bungalow and noticed the sign, "Brookfield Cottage".

"This is it!" said Aaron, as he turned off the engine.

"Wow!" exclaimed Jackson, "I didn't realise it would be like this! I thought it would be an old house!"

"I don't think an old house would be very wheelchair-friendly," replied Aaron, just as a slim, middle-aged lady with blonde hair approached them from the farmhouse.

Aaron climbed out of the car to meet the lady, "Mrs Chamberlain?" he asked; it struck Aaron how much the lady reminded him of Charity Dingle.

"That's right," the lady smiled at him and extended her hand; "I hope you've had a good journey."

After Aaron helped Jackson into his wheelchair, Mrs Chamberlain showed them into their lodgings and then left them to settle in. The bungalow was comfortable and tastefully decorated and had all modern conveniences.

"You've done well; finding this place!" Jackson smiled at his boyfriend.

"Just one of my many talents!" replied Aaron, smiling back and relieved that Jackson was pleased with the accommodation.

"We can get a meal in that pub we passed," Aaron said, "Mrs Chamberlain said that it has level access to the restaurant."

"She seems nice," Jackson said.

"Yeah," was Aaron's one-word response.

xxxxxxxxxx

The couple had a wonderful time at the restaurant; the food was delicious and Jackson could not have been happier. When they let slip that it was Jackson's birthday, the landlord insisted on giving them a small cake, decorated with candles. Jackson attempted to blow them out and had to give it three goes which tickled Aaron and he could not remember when he had laughed so hard.

They returned to their holiday home and sat in the spacious lounge. The sun was setting and they looked out of the picture window as the shadows descended on the trees beyond the fields. Aaron had helped Jackson onto the settee and he sat beside him, putting his arm around his boyfriend and squeezing him gently.

"Have you had a look at the CD's over there?" said Jackson, nodding towards a stack next to the player, "Maybe we could have some music on."

Aaron jumped up and sifted through the pile. "Shirley Bassey...Matt Monro...Elvis Presley..."

"When did Mrs Chamberlain last update her music library? 1960?" chuckled Jackson.

"Maybe there's something on TV," said Aaron.

"Nah! I've looked at the Radio Times she left us. I know, let's play a game; there's some over there."

Aaron looked through the board games in the corner of the room, "Monopoly; how do you play that?"

"You've never played Monopoly?" Jackson raised his eyebrows, "What planet are you from?"

"I mean it, I've honestly never played it; but you can show me."

A few hours later, after Jackson had amassed a fortune in the game and Aaron was broke, they decided to plan an excursion for the next day. They looked at the map and decided where to go, before getting ready for bed.

"So, have you had a good birthday?" asked Aaron.

"Do you know what; I've had the best birthday ever!"

"You're easily pleased, a pub meal and an evening playing a board game; you really should get out more!"

"No, I'm being serious. You've really put an effort in; bringing me here and looking after me. Anyway, I'll always enjoy myself; as long as I can be with you."

Aaron kissed Jackson passionately, "Let's get to bed!" he whispered.

xxxxxxxxxx

They were lucky with the weather the next day; a beautiful blue sky and unbroken sunshine. They drove through some stunning scenery and stopped in a parking area near some trees. Aaron went to look at a notice in the car park which gave directions for a two-mile walk to a tarn. He returned to the car to tell Jackson about the walk.

"I'd love to do that," said Jackson.

"Sorry babe, but it says it's not suitable for wheelchairs!"

"No, I don't mean now; I mean when I can walk again!"

"Yeah!" Aaron looked at Jackson with admiration in his eyes, "Let's make a pact! When you're back on your feet; we'll come back here to do that walk together!"

"It's a deal!" replied Jackson; and they sealed it with a quick kiss.

"It's quiet here," Aaron looked around the car park to note that they were the only occupants; other empty cars were parked but the people had obviously gone walking.

Jackson could not get the words in Aaron's birthday card out of his head; his boyfriend had laid his heart bare; and he knew exactly what he wanted to say to him at that moment.

"Aaron," Jackson stared into his lover's beautiful blue eyes, "You know you mean the world to me, don't you?" He took Aaron's hands in his own, a simple act that he would have found impossible a couple of months beforehand; and then continued, "I can't imagine life without you! You give me all my strength; all my courage and if I don't have you, I have nothing! I don't know how you will react to this; but I'm going to say it anyway; I want to marry you!"

Jackson was expecting Aaron to look shocked, but he didn't. The biggest of smiles broke out on his face. At first, Jackson was afraid that Aaron was going to burst out laughing; but he was relieved when Aaron said, "Jackson, you have made me happier than I ever thought possible! You're amazing and I know I've found everything I could ever wish for; in you. I know you were worried about how I would react; but you needn't be. I'm crazy about you and I always will be. I want the world to know how I feel about you: of course I'll marry you!"

They kissed and pulled each other into a loving embrace. Both were certain that they could never find anyone else to give them this feeling. Their love was pure and strong; a bond which would last them a lifetime.

xxxxxxxxxx

On Saturday evening, Aaron and Jackson had just returned from the pub when Aaron went to switch on the light in the kitchen; and the light bulb blew. "Oh great!" he shouted.

"What's up, babe?" Jackson called out from the lounge.

"The bulb's gone in the kitchen," Aaron replied, "I'll have to go and see if Mrs Chamberlain has got a spare!"

Aaron walked the short distance to the farmhouse. As he approached, Mrs Chamberlain was just coming out of the front door, "Is everything OK?" she asked with concern in her voice.

"Sorry to bother you, but the bulb in the kitchen has just blown!" Aaron answered.

"Oh dear! Sorry about that! Give me a minute and I'll bring one across."

"Thanks!" Aaron headed back again.

A short time later, true to her word, Mrs Chamberlain arrived with the promised light bulb.

"Well, you'll be heading home tomorrow! Have you had a nice time?" Mrs Chamberlain asked.

"Yes we have, thanks," Aaron replied.

"Good! I see your address is Emmerdale in Yorkshire; do you know anyone called Dingle there?"

"I certainly do! I am a Dingle myself, my father's name is Livesy but my mother's a Dingle! How is it you've heard of the Dingles?"

"Well," Mrs Chamberlain continued, "my grandfather always said we had distant relatives there...my maiden name was Dingle!"

"Wow!" Jackson chipped in, "It's a small world, isn't it Aaron?"

"Certainly is!" Aaron was intrigued, "So you're actually part of the Dingle clan, Mrs Chamberlain?"

"Call me Ruth, please, after all; we are practically related!"

"That's amazing, I can't believe it, can you Jackson?"

Jackson shook his head and Ruth looked at them steadily, "So; you two are a couple? Sorry, none of my business, I don't mean to pry!"

"It's OK," Aaron answered, "Yeah, Jackson's my boyfriend, or should I say fiancé! Is that a problem?"

"God no!" Ruth smiled at them, "I can see the way you two look at each other; I think it's lovely. You are obviously very devoted to one and other. So, you're engaged then?"

"Yeah!" Jackson spoke this time, "I asked him yesterday, out near Bridalmere; and he said yes!"

"Congratulations!" Ruth said with great sincerity, "I hope you'll be very happy. Will you be coming back again? You'll always be welcome here!"

"Thanks, Ruth," Aaron smiled warmly at his new long-lost relative, "Maybe we'll come back on our honeymoon!"

"That's a good idea!" Ruth said, enthusiastically, "I'll do you a special deal!"

After Ruth left, Aaron and Jackson retired to bed.

"I told you she seemed nice!" Jackson said as he slipped his arms around Aaron's torso.

"Yeah! Fancy her being a Dingle! Who'd have thought it?"

"You seem to have relatives all over," Jackson said, grinning, "You never know when another one is going to pop out of the woodwork! I was amazed when you told her about us being engaged."

"Why?" Aaron looked genuinely puzzled, "It's no big secret, is it?"

"No, but I love the way you're so upfront about it! When I think back to when we first met; you've changed out of all recognition!"

"Is that a good thing, or a bad thing?"

Jackson kissed Aaron lovingly on the lips, "It's a good thing, babe; a very good thing!"


	6. Chapter 6

Saviours – Chapter 6

_DISCLAIMER: I am not connected to Emmerdale and its characters, which belong to ITV_

Jackson had a plan. He wanted desperately to be married to Aaron; but he did not want to attend the ceremony until he could walk down the aisle. So, he decided to make that his goal; the incentive he needed to walk again as soon as possible.

Aaron had assured him that he would marry him no matter what; walking or in a wheelchair, he just wanted to be Jackson's life-partner; no question. Jackson knew that Aaron loved him completely and would stick by him through thick and thin, but he was determined to get back on his feet and his impending nuptials were a sure-fire way of giving him the drive to succeed in his aim.

It was an early October day that brought a breakthrough. Jackson had been rigorously keeping up his exercises and trying to build up strength in his legs. With Joe's help, he managed to stand up from his chair and, with the aid of two sticks; he walked a couple of steps. He immediately had to sit down again in the chair that Joe was holding behind him, but he felt as if a milestone had been reached and he almost cried with the emotion of the moment.

"You'll have something to tell Aaron tonight!" Joe said with a smile.

"No! Not yet!" Jackson swore Joe to secrecy, "I want to surprise him; at the altar!"

"I never knew you were such a dark horse!"

"Who me?" Jackson said, innocently, "I don't want to keep anything from him, but I want to see his reaction on our wedding day; when he sees I can walk!"

"I bet he'll be gobsmacked!" Joe joked, "But I can see why you're doing it. Don't worry, I won't say a word! Anyway, we'll have to keep up the good work so that you can carry out your plan!"

"Aaron's got one surprise coming already," Jackson nodded towards the double bed that had been installed that day; in place of the single 'hospital' bed he had before.

"You're full of surprises, you!" Joe chuckled.

Sure enough, later that day, when Aaron arrived home after work, he looked at the bed in amazement. "You didn't tell me you were getting that!" he looked quite shocked.

"I don't tell you everything!" Jackson teased him.

"Oh yeah! What else have you been keeping from me then?" Aaron gave Jackson a swift kiss on the lips.

"Nothing!" Jackson said, innocently, "Anyway, I wanted to discuss our wedding plans; we haven't set a date yet."

"We can do it whenever you want; I thought you wanted to wait a while, anyway."

"What's up?" Jackson looked slightly worried, "You haven't got cold feet, have you?"

Aaron cupped Jackson's face in his hands, "No, never! You know that marrying you is the only thing I want in the world! Well; that and a few million in the bank!"

Jackson kissed Aaron's hand and smiled, "Well, I don't think that's likely, unless you win the lottery!"

"Jackson, have you thought about a best man?"

"No, not really. Are you going to ask Adam?"

"Well, he is my best mate; and in many ways, he got us together when he suggested you to Declan for that building job!" Aaron looked pensive, "But I was wondering about Paddy; I don't want him to be put out if I ask someone else."

"I'm sure he'll understand. Anyway, you could have Adam as best man and I could ask Paddy to be mine!"

"Can you have two best men at a wedding?" Aaron asked.

"I don't know! I never got married before!" Jackson laughed.

"Glad to hear it!" Aaron laughed too, "I don't want you to be arrested for bigamy! Seriously though, do you think that will be OK; about Adam and Paddy, I mean."

"Like I said, I think Paddy will be OK, you know how easy-going he is!"

"Yeah, he's so laid back, he's practically horizontal!" Aaron quipped.

xxxxxxxxxx

That night, Aaron and Jackson climbed into the double bed for the first time.

"Comfy?" asked Jackson.

"Yes, very!" replied Aaron, "Your new bed is mint!"

"It's not MY new bed; it's OUR new bed!" Jackson corrected him. Aaron embraced Jackson and they kissed each other lovingly. "We're partners now," Jackson continued, "What's mine is yours; we're going to share everything from now on."

Aaron cuddled his boyfriend and let out a sigh of contentment. He ran his hands over Jackson's hot, firm body and counted himself lucky that they were together; and was so pleased that Jackson could finally feel the gentle touch of his warm hands on his tender flesh. Jackson gasped as Aaron sought out his rapidly swelling manhood and manipulated it carefully.

"I think it's time we christened this bed, don't you?" Aaron smirked. Jackson did not need to answer in words; he copied Aaron's actions on his boyfriend's erection as they kissed again, a kiss which held and deepened; sealing the passionate bond that they had always shared. They moved into a position where their naked bodies came into full contact; front to front, inflaming their senses and sending sparks of electricity through them both. They moaned into each other's mouths as their passion intensified, taking them ever higher towards a pinnacle of love. Jackson almost cried with joy; the feelings that he once thought that he had lost forever were now his to enjoy once more; sharing with his lover a burning passion that could not be denied.

Much later, they were lying in one and other's arms; just content to be together in the afterglow of the most wonderful experience imaginable. Their love for; and trust in each other was beyond question now. They fitted together so well it was as if they were always destined to be together; two halves that were only made whole when they were united. They loved each other totally, equally; an unbreakable link which would seal them together; for life.

xxxxxxxxxx

The months passed and Jackson continued to build up his strength, though he somehow managed to hide his progress from Aaron; he was still determined to surprise him on their wedding day.

Eventually, the big day arrived and Aaron was nervous; he looked around the room and smiled as he saw the faces of his friends and family smiling back at him. They were all there; his best man Adam, his Mum Chas, Hazel, Pearl, Diane, Joe, Rhona with little Leo and the entire Dingle clan.

He looked down at his smart, dark grey suit. It felt strange to be wearing it; he was so used to t-shirts and trakkie bottoms; but they were hardly appropriate for an occasion such as this. He looked at his watch and fidgeted in his seat.

"He'll be here, don't worry!" Adam said quietly, trying to soothe his friend's nerves.

"I know; Paddy's probably fussing around him like an old mother hen!" Aaron tutted and rolled his eyes, making Adam chuckle.

Just then, the doors opened at the far end of the room and Paddy appeared, with Jackson in his wheelchair. Aaron and Adam stood up; and watched as Paddy pushed Jackson a few paces down the aisle. Then, with all the strength and determination he could muster, Jackson rose from his chair and, grasping the two walking sticks that Paddy handed to him, he walked slowly and purposefully towards Aaron, his face a mixture of happiness and concentration. Aaron, who by now had tears of joy rolling down his face, looked on in awe; he wanted so much to run to his lover and help him; but he knew that Jackson would want to do this on his own, to prove that he could overcome his disability.

After a massive effort, Jackson stood next to Aaron and beamed at him. Aaron wanted to hug Jackson close and kiss him, but the formalities needed to be gone through first.

The female registrar welcomed everybody to the proceedings and asked Aaron to place his ring on Jackson's finger; and, as he did so, he delivered his pre-prepared speech, "Jackson, I give you this ring as a sign of my love, devotion and everlasting commitment to you. You are the one who makes me happy; makes me safe, makes me whole. You took me from the darkness and brought me into the light. I will never be at peace without you in my life; you are everything and I promise to love you more with each day that passes. I will love you, care for you and cherish you for the rest of our lives."

It was then Jackson's turn to place his ring on Aaron's finger and deliver his own speech, "Aaron, I give you this ring as a sign of my love, my loyalty and my endless commitment to you. No one else could ever mean so much to me as you do. Yours is the face I want to see every morning when I wake; and the face I want to see every night when I fall asleep. I will always love you, cherish you and keep you from harm. You are so special to me and no-one else could ever come close to you. You are my world and will always be; now and forever."

As the couple embraced and kissed, the assembled crowd clapped and cheered. Aaron steadied Jackson who by now was getting tired; but had a steely determination to see it through and stay on his feet until the end of the service. Aaron was so immensely proud of his man that the tears continued to stream down his face; but he didn't care. He had finally found his way home; home to a man who was his lover, his comforter, his rock and now...his husband!

xxxxxxxxxx

Aaron and Jackson returned to Beckindale Farm for their honeymoon. Ruth could not have been happier for them and they felt welcome and relaxed at the bungalow. They revisited Bridalmere and, with Aaron's help, Jackson managed to do a little bit of the walk to the tarn. He was getting stronger by the day and they renewed their pact to complete the whole walk when Jackson was back to full fitness.

Aaron was so immensely proud of Jackson. This was the man that he looked upon as his saviour and he loved him so much that he wanted to shout it from the mountain tops!

Jackson was just as proud of Aaron. He had fought with all his strength to get back on his feet and knew that Aaron was there for him; unconditionally. Just as Aaron believed that Jackson had saved him; he too looked upon Aaron as his saviour. He knew that, without his love and support, he would not have come so far and he was so in love with him that he would never be able to put it into words.

As they lay in bed, they cuddled each other and gazed into each other's eyes, both happier than they had ever been in their lives.

"I love you, Mr Livesy-Walsh!" Jackson said, as he kissed Aaron passionately.

"Mr Livesy-Walsh!" Aaron repeated it; as if it did not sound real. He stroked his husband's cheek and looked deep into the big brown eyes that he had come to love and trust.

"I love you too!" he sighed.


End file.
